1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette mainly for a video deck. More particularly, it provides a magnetic tape cassette which prevents accidents such as that a guide panel for protecting a magnetic tape surface causes damage on the surface of the magnetic tape or causes the cutting off of the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the VHS magnetic tape cassette, the surface of the magnetic tape exposed at the front surface of the body of the casing of the magnetic tape cassette is protected by a guard panel which is rotatably pivoted on the casing to protect the surface from dust and moisture.
The conventional technology will be illustrated in detail. The peripheral end surface of the tape guide made of a metal pipe etc. which guides the magnetic tape at the front surface of the body of the magnetic tape cassette is placed on the same plane as the front surface of the casing of the magnetic tape cassette. The inner surface of the guard panel is stopped at the front surface of the casing or is at the same plane as the magnetic tape with a slight gap or is placed with a slight gap in the structure whereby the surface of the magnetic tape is prevented from contact with dust and moisture. The magnetic tape cassette for the video deck, however, is heavy. Moreover, high impact stress is applied in the transferring, the falling or the sudden closing of the opened guard panel whereby the guard panel is momentarily bent to concentrate the impact force at the recess for positioning which is formed near the corner of the guard panel and accordingly, the sharp edge formed at the recess contacts with the surface of the magnetic tape and the surface of the magnetic tape is damaged by nipping between the sharp edge and the tape guide. Sometimes, the magnetic tape is cut off.